million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Come on a Tea Party!
Come on a Tea Party! is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 03 single. The song is performed by Serika Hakozaki and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Kanata Nakamura and is composed as well as arranged by Hajime Mitsumasu. Track List #Come on a Tea Party! #Manpuku Shigoku Full Course (満腹至極フルコォス) #Only One Second #To… #SING MY SONG PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= TIIKAPPU ni ohisama ukabete Shuumatsu no soudan o shimasho Saa hajimete no joutaijou Kite ne TIIPAATII SHIKKU na RETAASETTO ka KYUUTO na ehagaki kana DORESU KOODO kimete (soshite) TEEMA wa otonappoku TIISETTO erabanakucha Aa doushimasho Kimerubeki koto ga Takusan de komacchau kedo Nee dakedo dakedo Nandaka fushigi ne ureshii Oide Minna minna TIIPAATII e Te o tsunageba tomodachi Nee oshaberi ni muchuu Tanoshii toki hajimaru Asobo Minna minna TIIPAATII de DOA o hiraita saki ni wa Ikutsu no egao Itsumo kitto kitto hora Anata o matteru Fatto amai AARU GUREI Sawayaka MINTO TII SHOOTOKEEKI KISU CHOKO Minna o suki kana Irotoridori no ohana o kazaritai Mou hayaku hayaku ashita ni nacchae Aa shiawase na Hitotoki ni shitai Yorokonde kureru ka shinpai Dakedo dakedo Nandaka wakuwaku shite kuru Oide Minna minna TIIPAATII e Aikotoba wa "daisuki"! Nee kinou yori motto Nakayoshi ni nareru yo Kitto sou da yo Oide Minna minna TIIPAATII e Te o tsunageba tomodachi Nee oshaberi ni muchuu Tanoshii toki hajimaru Asobo Minna minna TIIPAATII de DOA o hiraita saki ni wa Ikutsu no egao Itsumo kitto kitto hora Anata o matteita no |-| Kanji= ティーカップにお日様浮かべて 週末の相談をしましょ さあ　初めての招待状 来てね　ティーパーティー シックなレターセットか キュートな絵葉書かな ドレスコード決めて　(そして) テーマは大人っぽく ティーセット選ばなくちゃ ああ　どうしましょ 決めるべきコトが たくさんで困っちゃうけど ねえ　だけどだけど なんだか不思議ね　嬉しい おいで みんなみんな　ティーパーティーへ 手をつなげば友達 ねえ　おしゃべりに夢中 楽しいトキ始まる あそぼ みんなみんな　ティーパーティーで ドアを開いた先には いくつの笑顔 いつも　きっときっとほら あなたを待ってる ふぁっと甘いアールグレイ 爽やかミントティー ショートケーキ　キスチョコ みんなお好きかな 色とりどりのお花を飾りたい もう　早く早く明日になっちゃえ ああ　幸せな ひとときにしたい 喜んでくれるか心配 だけどだけど なんだかワクワクしてくる おいで みんなみんな　ティーパーティーへ 合言葉は「ダイスキ」！ ねえ　昨日よりもっと 仲良しになれるよ きっとそうだよ おいで みんなみんな　ティーパーティーへ 手をつなげば友達 ねえ　おしゃべりに夢中 楽しいトキ始まる あそぼ みんなみんな　ティーパーティーで ドアを開いた先には いくつの笑顔 いつも　きっときっとほら あなたを待っていたの |-| English= While the sun floats on the tea cup Let's discuss for the weekend Here we go, my first invitation Please come to my tea party Is this a chic letter set? Or a cute postcard? Deciding my dress code (and then) The theme is adult-like I need to choose a tea set Ah, what do I do I have to decide I'm having a lot of trouble, but Hey, though, though It's kind of strange, but I'm happy Come Everyone, everyone, to my tea party When we connect our hands, we are friends Hey, I'm crazy to chat Our fun time begins So let's play Everyone, everyone, at the tea party Before opening the door How many smiles I'll see? Surely, surely, see I will always wait for you Far and sweet Earl Gray Refresing mint tea Short cake and Hershey's kisses I wonder if everyone will like it? I'm going to decorate them with muticolored flowers Hurry up, hurry up before it's already tomorrow Ah, I want to Make happy moments I'm worried I can't make them with pleasure However, however I'm still getting excited somehow Come Everyone, everyone, to my tea party The password is "I like you"! Hey, more than yesterday We can be friends I'm sure of it Come Everyone, everyone, to my tea party When we connect our hands, we are friends Hey, I'm crazy to chat Our fun time begins So let's play Everyone, everyone, at the tea party Before opening the door How many smiles I'll see? Surely, surely, see I will always wait for you Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 03 (sung by: Serika Hakozaki)